


I'm the Android Sent by... CyberLife?

by HimeBee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor just being connor, Connor wearing casual clothes, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Rated M for language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Ever since he started living with Hank, the old man suggested that Connor use his last name to become more human. But… He isn't used to introducing himself as “Connor Anderson” quite yet,especiallyto a pretty girl.





	I'm the Android Sent by... CyberLife?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my gril because she is depressed after having to kill Connor at every chance in the game to platinum DBH XD Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

 

 

Connor looked up to the sky, palm overturned and facing outward as the soft snow blanketed Detroit in pure white fluff. It was _always_ snowing or raining whenever he left the house to walk Sumo, granting the dog some fresh air and more free space to roam around. Hank would sometimes accompany them, assuming he wasn't blackout drunk or hungover from the night before. But Connor didn't mind.

 

He got to spend more time outside with Sumo, until it was time to go home. At first, Connor wasn't quite sure where he should take the giant Saint Bernard. After all, there weren't many open fields or the likes in Detroit. Although there _was_ a fairly suitable space in the public dog park they sometimes frequented, which was quite optimal for Sumo. Connor would sit calmly and watch Sumo frolic around, getting his exercise and all that built up energy out.

One thing he noticed, however, were the odd looks he would get sometimes from the humans who were also letting their dogs loose in the park. Connor wasn't sure if it was due to him being an android, or because of Sumo and his abnormally large size. None of the dog owners allowed their pets to even get close to Sumo, pushing him to play alone.

It was very "heartbreaking", seeing Sumo prance around with not as much vigor as usual. No one wanted to play with him, and it was obviously taking a toll on his happiness, poor boy. Connor had been watching him walk around slowly in the park for a few hours now, so maybe it would be best to take Sumo back to Hank's place for lunch.

“Come, Sumo!” He whistled, calling the big dog back to him.

Sumo came bounding over to where he was seated on the frost-covered bench, trotting around in a small circle in front of Connor. He was prepared to get up and take Sumo home, until a smaller dog came toward him, attempting to tackle the bigger dog to the ground. Obviously, it didn't work. The smaller dog just bounced right off of Sumo.

 

The smaller dog was obviously looking to play; from the way its tail was wagging back and forth as it jumped up and down to elicit a reaction from the Saint Bernard. Connor was a bit shocked to see another dog finally approaching Sumo without its owner taking them away.

“Oh, shit! I'm really sorry about [Dog's Name]... They can be really feisty sometimes. I'm glad your Saint Bernard is a huge sweetheart, though.” A soft voice he had never heard before sounded suddenly to the left of him.

Connor looked over to locate the source of the voice, finding a lady that he could easily describe as… “Pretty”. She was rubbing her hands together, attempting to warm herself up. Connor didn't realize he was running scans on her until the young woman cleared her throat with an expectant look on her face as if she was waiting for him to speak.

“A-ah, yes… Sumo is very well-mannered and docile. He wouldn't harm another small creature, such as the common house fly.” Oh _God_ , he was rambling. _Why was he rambling?_

An adorable giggle from her lips made Connor jump a little. Not out of fear, but… Something else entirely. He tried to draw his attention away from her soft features and focus on something else. At least Sumo was having fun.

“Sumo is a cute dog's name! How long have you had him?” She begun slowly leaning closer toward him, purely out of curiosity, but the abrupt closeness was making his brain short circuit.

“Well, he wasn't my dog until a few years back. He is actually my father's dog.” The girl tilted her head.

 

“Aren't you an android though? You have a father?” Wait, how could she tell? His LED was covered by his beanie, wha-- would this make her leave?

As if she read his mind, she laughed again and patted Connor’s knee lightly. Even the smallest touch was enough to trigger the activation of his artificial breathing, working rigorously to cool down his systems, despite it being quite frigid outside today. Was he... Flustered?

“If you're wondering how I could tell, it's because of the way you talk. A good friend of mine was an android and he spoke very elaborately, just like you.” Connor returned her stare with a puzzled expression and a light blue hue dusting his cheeks.

“I-I wasn't aware I spoke a certain way. Is that bad?” She shook her head and smiled at him again, this time, her cheeks appearing to be a shade darker.

“Not at all. I like the way it sounds.” Oh..?  _Oh_. Connor felt like he should have been embarrassed...

 

“Oh, I didn't even introduce myself! My name is [Your Full Name]. What's yours?” 

“My name is Connor. I'm the-- uhh… I'm, uh, Connor A-Anderson?” He mentally slapped himself at how fucking redundant he sounded, but [Your Name] didn't seem to mind because she was still gazing at him curiously with a small smile.

“Was that a question, Connor?” He shook his head and sighed, exasperatedly running a hand down his face.

“I’m just not yet accustomed to introducing myself as such... Allow me to try again.” Connor cleared his throat and tugged at the neckline of his sweater, suddenly feeling a tad too warm.

“My name is Connor Anderson. It's nice to meet you, [Your Name].” She leaned over until her head was practically touching his shoulder and giggled, placing her cold hands atop his.

Connor didn't seem to mind, however, considering he could regulate his body temperature. Besides, it was quite nice... They weren't exactly holding hands, but the softness of hers was oddly comforting to him.

“It's nice to meet you too, Connor.” He could tell something was up after subconsciously scanning her vitals, noting the sudden elevation in her stress and perspiration levels.

 

 _Ah_. She was nervous.

“Maybe we could g-get a coffee sometime? I-I mean, I know you don't _need_ to drink, but I'd... Really like to see y-you again.” It was Connor’s turn to smile as he met her eyes again, slowly rubbing his thumb in circles across the top of her hand to get the heat circulating.

“I would like to see you again as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for wholesome content dealing with Connor, Hank and Sumo tbh. 
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime


End file.
